


О ярких лунах и снах

by Szmaragd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Talking, adora has a crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Ни Адоре, ни Хантаре не спится.Ночь - хорошее время, чтобы поговорить об этом.





	О ярких лунах и снах

Ночами луны действительно яркие.

Их мягкий свет пробивается сквозь окна, раскрашивая пол неровной мозаикой. Адора притормаживает и сворачивает влево — чтобы не наступить на лицо короля Майки.  
Вместо этого топчет его руки.

Ночами в Брайтмун тихо: слышно, как крадется Адора, и как чеканят шаг стражницы в других коридорах.  
Те запомнили уже ее привычку не спать тихими и яркими ночами — только кивают, проходя мимо, — но Адора все равно избегает их в своих прогулках.  
Не хочет лишний раз тревожить.

Она почти выходит на балкон, чтобы посмотреть поближе на яркие луны, привести мысли в порядок и отдохнуть, но замирает в дверях, замечая там Хантару. У той дергается кончик уха, и сережка смешно подрагивает в мягком свете.

Хантара оборачивается.  
— О, — говорит она. — Великой Ши-ре не спится?  
Адора дергает плечами. И подходит к витым перилам, смотря по-глупому только себе под ноги.  
— Ши-ре, может, и спалось бы, — отвечает она. — А вот мне — нет.

Хантара хмыкает.  
— Понимаю.  
Адора бросает на нее быстрый взгляд — и тут же возвращает его к своим сцепленным в замок рукам. Они молчат. Где-то внизу запевает ночная птица.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Адора и тут же прикусывает язык: еще бы что глупого спросила. — Почему не спишь?

«еще бы что спросила» не было руководством к действию, глупая.

— Да вот, — Хантара разводит руками. — Снится. Всякое.  
— Мне тоже, — говорит Адора быстрее, чем успевает подумать, и прикусывает язык во второй раз.  
Но Хантара только кивает и слегка сводит брови:  
— Великой Ши-ре приходилось убивать?

Адора думает, что когда Хантара спрашивает так, это кажется проще. Будто Ши-ра — и вовсе не она. А общая знакомая какая-нибудь.  
И это ей…

«приходилось».

— Да. В смысле, — Адора запинается. — В смысле, не то, чтобы я проверяла или делала это специально или, или…  
Дыхания не хватает, и она впивается ногтями в ладони. Хантара смотрит внимательно.  
— Я знаю, что Орда плохая и делала много плохих вещей, — наконец продолжает Адора, и сердце стучит у нее в ушах. — Но. Я все равно надеюсь, что. Что все, с кем мы сражались… живы. В смысле, там же были мои друзья. И знакомые, и другие кадетки, и…  
— Если бы это можно было закончить разговором, — кивает Хантара.

Адора облизывает пересохшие губы и сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком.  
— Не думала, что ты это скажешь.  
Хантара надломанно смеется.  
— Я к трудностям своей жизни и профессии привыкла, но это не значит, что я не хотела бы это все закончить. Одним махом.

Адора кидает на нее еще один быстрый взгляд.  
В мягком свете Хантара и сама кажется надломанной.

Луны медленно начинают тускнеть. В кустах запевают предрассветные птицы. В ногах Адоры пролетает жук.  
Адора косится на встрепанные белые пряди и думает. О чем-то — мысли спутанные и всполошенные, сами проносятся в ее голове. О мече, об Орде, о Ведьме, о Мистакоре, о Глиммер, о стражницах, о Хантаре.

Обо всем сразу.

Хантара выпрямляется и цепляет улыбку.  
— Идем-ка спать, — говорит она. — Этерии мы нужны бодрые.


End file.
